The wedding preparation and the day
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: Here it is! The sequel for Big planing, great evening. I don't know how it'll be, but I try to make it long, but also so it's easy to read and lose anything. Hope you'll review so BroadwayFanGirl91 isn't the only one always
1. Chapter 1  The wedding preparations

**A/N: Here it is at last, the sequel to Big planning, great evening, that I promised some weeks ago. I just wanted to end the story, Far too close, first. I don't know the plot yet, I'm writing it as the right ideas shows up. But still it's gonna be about the wedding planning and the wedding itself and after that I'm a sequel to this about their honeymoon.**

It was the day after Eugene's proposal. They were sleeping in the same bedroom for the first time in a while since Eugene had been pretty busy and have fallen asleep sometimes on different places.

Rapunzel lay and slept with an enormous smile on her lips, she just couldn't get off her face since his proposal, they had been together for exactly two year, today was their anniversary since they agreed it was the day after her 18th birthday, the day they shared their first true love kiss.

Her arm reached out for his side, but he wasn't there.

"Eugene?" she asked curious, not opening her eyes. "Eugene!" she shouted in shock.

When he heard her scream, he sprinted into their bedroom, at the sight of her future husband; she jumped off the bed and caught him in a hug.

"Oh, Eugene, I was afraid something happened to you" Rapunzel got out after a deep breath was released from her lungs.

"Rapunzel, easy" Eugene said, trying to calm her down.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Getting you this" he said, giving some chocolate with a letter which she read to herself

_Dearest Rapunzel_

_This has been, with you, the best two years of my life, with yesterday as the top of the cake._

_This is a gift, from me to you, in occasion of our two year anniversary (the best of my entire life)._

_So happy anniversary, my dearest beloved_

_All of this comes from the heart_

_Your one and only Eugene_

She started getting happy tears into her eyes, she just couldn't help it, and she gave a kiss of extremely passion.

"Thanks Eugene" Rapunzel said happy

"That's was a great gift you just gave me" Eugene said with a glim.

It was getting time for join King Robert and Queen Anna for breakfast, so Rapunzel got dressed, when they took each other's hand and walked down to the dining hall close together, not afraid to show it to the staff, now they were official future wife and husband in the castle and soon King Robert would make an announcement to Corona.

"Good morning father, good morning mother" Rapunzel spoke with joy in her voice, she really hadn't been better in her entire life. This was simply the best thing ever happen to her, even better than when she saw the lanterns the first time with Eugene. That was now her second best thing on the list with the time she got her real family.

"Good morning sweetheart, Eugene can I talk to you before breakfast under four eyes?" King Robert asked.

"Of course, your majesty" Eugene said formal as always.

They went outside to the king's study room that was just aside the dining hall. They entered, King Robert offered Eugene a seat, when he sat King Robert spoke

"I trust you Eugene"

"Thanks"

"I trust you'll protect Rapunzel and rule the kingdom, when you reach that point"

"You have my most honest promise your highness"

King Robert gave a smile "I feel quite sure on you son", paused and spoke again "Therefore you get my blessing"

"Thanks your highne-"Eugene said, but was interrupted

"Now where you'll become my son-in-law, stop calling me and Anna highness or majesty, please call us mom and dad"

Eugene stood like he was going to faint, no one ever show him the comfort King Robert and Queen Anna did and now they asked him to call them mom and dad, he had been an orphan so that would be very new to him.

"I don't know what to say, but I have a meeting deal with Rapunzel in short time, so I'm a little busy"

"Of course, see your son"

"Sure do" he said, bowed and when headed off of the office to go looking for Rapunzel. He found her in their bedroom where he could hear her sing to herself and Pascal. He knocked on the door, she came over and opened it and gave him a hug as he entered their bedroom.

"Hello my love" Eugene said.

"Hello Eugene" Rapunzel said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to use our time together in the gardens. What do say?" Eugene asked.

"Sounds excellent" She said smiling

"Just like my Rapunzel" Eugene said smiling at her.

"Just like my Eugene" Rapunzel said, surprised by the finger pressed on her lips.

"There are many things you can say about me Blondie" she stood a little curious waiting for him to end his sentence "but there's some of them, only belong to you"

"What are those?"

"Beautiful, cute, sweet, excellent and perfect are the best examples" she were also crying by his great compliments, so she decided to give something he desired, a kiss.

"I love you Eugene" Rapunzel said.

"I love you too Rapunzel, that's why I decided to propose" Eugene said.

"It's will be the best day ever!" Rapunzel said, Eugene nodded gave her a kiss on her cheeks and said "It sure will be"

**A/N: I decided to use Robert and Anna as names for the king and queen, the same names I used in the story, Far too close, so I guess these are the names I'll use in future story until I decide something else. **


	2. Chapter 2 Request for King Robert

**A/N: ****BroadwayFanGirl91, once again, thanks for the review You're very motivating for my writing and I'm sorry that I wrote your name wrong, it's changed into the right again ;)**

They got closer and closer to the day they've been waiting for, their wedding day, the day they would officially become husband and wife and it would also make Eugene future king of Corona.

The excitement had come all the way over the kingdom, although some still saw him as Flynn Rider, most of Corona had started to show respect to Eugene, maybe because they've realised that they couldn't make Rapunzel leave for any chance, they loved each other that much that Eugene didn't care for it, Rapunzel found it a little annoying but she turned over to Eugene and she would stay there no matter what and they day he proposed still sat stuck on her head.

Eugene and Rapunzel had been allowed to get off lessons up till the wedding, an opportunity they used to spend almost whole days together.

Eugene could see the excitement in her eyes, he was also excited and looked forward to hold his hand in hers and get a kiss as pronounced husband to the princess of Corona, even though he didn't care if she was a princess or a peasant, he loved her for being her.

"Rapunzel"

"Yes Eugene?"

"You should know I love for being Rapunzel, not because you're the princess, I loved you before knowing it, and I will always love you" Eugene said kissing her cheek.

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around him, he hold his strong ones around her, when they separated she had a smile he thought couldn't get bigger so he sent her a look like the one he sent her in the tower, a real Flynn Rider-smile, but now it belonged to Eugene Fitzherbert, the man soon becoming a Prince Consort, the future ruler of Corona.

"Eugene, I would never ever choose another man than you, I never wanted anyone else than you and with our marriage I can assure you that, because I love you too"

Now each and another couldn't resist the temptation any longer, they collapsed on the grass to a kiss on the lips.

King Robert and Queen Anna stood out on their balcony, the smiled as they saw the happy and looked at one another.

"They sure look happy" Robert said.

"They really deserves each other, the bound between are never seen bigger" Anna said

"I got to admit it" "You always trusted him fully since he brought her back"

"I did" "didn't you?" Anna asked.

"We knew him as Flynn Rider, a big thief and I needed to see that he had changed"

"He sure has"

Yes, I'll be proud when he marries our daughter" Robert said.

"It'll be great." Queen Anna said as they continued looking down to the gardens, seeing that Eugene and Rapunzel lay side at side, holding each other's hand.

Later that night Rapunzel and Eugene went together to the dining hall for dinner with her parents. They got there a little later than usual, Eugene teased her by taking the crown off her head and Rapunzel chased down two and a half halls to get back, teasy but funny, that's how she saw her lovely Eugene Fitzherbert. As they arrived they hold to each other's hand and smiled happier than they ever thought they could be.

"Hello children" King Robert said hugging both of them, even though Eugene hadn't admit it yet, he enjoyed a hug from Rapunzel or her parents, that were also the only ones.

"Hello father" "Hello Robert" they replied (I guess you know who said what)

"Ready for some soup?" Queen Anna asked as she saw Rapunzel was ready to ask "What kind of soup?"

"Hazelnut soup"

Rapunzel gave her parents another big embrace, they knew how much she loved that soup, and Eugene stood up smiling as on the balcony the day they returned her to Corona.

"It was actually Eugene's request that we should have it tonight" she said giving a smile at Eugene, he nodded to Anna and Rapunzel looked him happy run over and give him a hug. He smiled at her when they separated.

"I love you Rapunzel"

"I love you too Eugene", giving him a kiss on the cheek and when they started to sit down, getting ready to shut their appetite. It was a lovely dinner, the wedding of course was the big subject that they talked about, Anna wanted to know if had any idea of how it should go and about the decoration and all that kind of stuff, but when Eugene said something that change a lot

"It's lovely to know that have something so helpful and that, thanks Anna, I actually have something to ask you for"

"That is son?" Robert asked curious.

"I would like to request that Rapunzel and I'll get a little off-time from our lessons, see it as a week of vacation because I have some things and places I want to show her and I feel that it feel like over 100 years since you got more than a few hours of quality time together, it's also good with time to think about how to get good ideas for the wedding"

Rapunzel looked at him surprised of what he just said. Anna and Robert also sat a little surprised and even thought Eugene knew what he just said, he seemed uneasy with everyone staring at him.

Then Anna and Robert gave each other a look of decision and Robert asked Eugene to come out with him for a few moments, he looked back at Rapunzel before he stood out the door to the dining hall.

"Eugene, you have done so much for our daughter and her happiness and also ours, we are eternal grateful, we're giving you our deepest blessing and if you promise to use your time well I'll give one week and a half free, please also use the time for the wedding, my staff seems impassion to start the preparations for real" he said the last with a laugh, Eugene found it kind of amusing and he trusted Robert so he saw recent to join the laugh. "But you have to promise me that"

"First of all thank you for everything and I promise Rapunzel and I will be ready with most of all the things when those ten days are over"

Robert put his shoulder to show Eugene his trust and they went in again.

"Well?" Rapunzel asked as they went up to their new common bedroom.

"He gave me some indescribable nice words and he allowed us 10 days off lessons if we got planned that wedding"

"What places do you wanna show me?"

"Ah don't worry, you'll find out when we leave tomorrow, 10 days remember, we have to use them well"

Rapunzel went out on the bathroom, meanwhile Eugene lay down the bed and waited for her, when she returned he gave her a smile and invited her into his strong arms, they embraced one another and gave kiss and before they fell asleep they manage to speak.

"I love you Eugene"

I love you too Rapunzel", gave one more kiss and when they fell asleep dreaming about the wedding they soon were going to get.


	3. Chapter 3 The day before offtime

**A/N: Sorry that I didn't upload for some time, but school is killing me with a lot more homework than I've ever been used to. I still thinking about some ideas for how the wedding is gonna be, but don't worry I just know the idea will come to me. At the end I want to thanks for the two lovely reviews I got for the last chapter.**

They had the best night sleep for very long, together and soon to be husband and wife, nothing was wrong for the young couple, everything was perfect.

Rapunzel woke up 9 in the morning, it seemed like the comfortable beds there were in the castle made her sleep more sometimes than she ever did in her tower. She turned her looks to Eugene, he was still sleeping and she couldn't help but smile to him. Suddenly he stretches his arms and Rapunzel took her opportunity to get into his strong arms and kiss him good morning.

"Good morning Eugene" she said and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He loved when she did that, the best way to wake up in his opinion.

"Ahh, good morning Rapunzel" he gave a smile and when he kissed her lip quick.

"I never had a better way of getting awaked before, hope that's gonna happen many times in future time"

"That's a promise Eugene"

"Lovely to hear, almost as lovely as seeing you" Eugene complimented and she fell for it and kissed him on the lips as he returned it fast.

"Eugene, you're wonderful to me, as always" Rapunzel said almost with tears in her eyes.

"I'm trying and I'll stick with you until you tell me others" Eugene said, Rapunzel quick responded.

"Eugene, are you listening to me?" she asked.

"I am"

"If I didn't wanted to be with you forever would we be married?" Rapunzel asked him.

"I see your point Blondie, but, things can change, I don't want them to but you can't predict" Eugene pointed.

"Still I see no recent why we couldn't hold this relationship forever" Eugene pointed faster than she could move her lips.

"That's lovely to hear" Rapunzel said embrace him.

The rest of the day went on with packing. King Robert ordered the Captain of the Guard to give them Maximus for the trip, even though he didn't approve it he had to obey the king's command.

"It's real nice of your father to let us have Max, when we're perfectly safe" Eugene said with a little laugh.

"Yeah, that wasn't my idea"

"It's fine. We're still gonna enjoy these days, just need Max to know to when we need some privacy, he is after all, a smart horse"

"Right that Eugene"

After some of packing they went off to find King Robert and Queen Anna to tell that they would leave. It took a little time, but when they found out they had a meeting with the council they knew it would take a few hours and Rapunzel didn't want to leave them without saying goodbye, Eugene didn't want either, he said he feared it could been seen as a kidnapping by the council, those were the last guys he needed more trouble with. Rapunzel couldn't help but laugh by that comment, Eugene gave a serious look and when she understood.

They lay down at the grass, they loved does that and Eugene when Rapunzel invited herself into his arms, that made him feel extra comfortable himself, he felt that really was there for Rapunzel, he greatest wish.

"You wanna know something Blondie?" Eugene asked out of nowhere.

"What?"

"Lying with in my arms are some of the most lovely at all and there's a special recent why" Eugene answered looking down at Rapunzel's adorable green eyes, exciting awaiting the answer.

"It's because I feel when I hold you in my arms, I can feel the true love and feel that I truly have a treasure bigger than any thief in the entire world could ask for and knowing that I'm gonna stay with it forever makes feel like the happiest man in history." Eugene said kissing her hair and her forehead and when she broke out of his grip, he sat wondered for a moment and when she spoke.

"Eugene, I'm speechless" "You're so wonderful and I love you, even if you hadn't said those wonderful things about me" Rapunzel felt like he deserved more than a cheek kiss and gave him passionate kiss on the lips, she knew that he loved that just as much as she did.

"That's nothing but the real truth, that's how fantastic it is soon be calling you my wife"

"And it's a dream come true for me to soon call you my husband". They looked at other, totally in love and embraced one another, when suddenly and guard came by.

"The majesties is asking for the both of you right away"

"Of course, right on our way" Rapunzel said smiling, nod at the guard who bowed and was away again as her look turned to Eugene, he look irritated up to the sky, letting out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" she asked curious.

"It's nothing sweetie"

"Come on Eugene"

"Okay. It was just a so wonderful moment and now it all ruined" Eugene tried to look away not make her feel bad or anything, but it was just helpless.

"Trust me, Eugene, we'll have plenty of time for that when we leave"

"I still can't get enough of it" Eugene said with a laugh.

Rapunzel grinned and took Eugene's finger into hers little ones as they walked up to the castle curious of where to meet her parents as the agreed, the guard didn't say a word of where they're were gonna meet them. Luckily for the young couple they ran into them just at the throne room and when Robert talked.

"Are you leaving before dinner or are you staying for a one last meal with us?"

"Father, it's only a few days and I have Eugene and Max to protect me, don't worry about if I don't come back" she said embrace both of her parents, Eugene stood giving a confident look to King Robert making him of that he was going to protect her no matter the cost.

"Sure, Eugene will be the perfect escort for you with Maximus"

"Why thank you" Eugene said smiling at Robert.

"But will you answer my previous question?"

They looked at other and Eugene gave a look that said ´You should tell´.

"Eugene will tell you". Rapunzel said as King Robert and Queen Anna's looks turned to Eugene.

I think we would like to while the sun is setting down so we'll leave after dinner, at least that's what I prefer" Eugene said, hoping that they approved.

"Very well son"

When dinner was over Eugene suddenly stood up from his chair went to the door.

"Where are you going Eugene?"

"Getting our bags"

"My guards have already prepared your carriage son" Robert manage to get out before Eugene reached the door.

"I have some personal things in my satchel that I want to get now"

King Robert nodded and Eugene left the door and after 10 minutes he returned into the dining hall where everybody stared at him

"Why are you all staring at me?" Eugene asked with wide open eyes.

"What were these personal things?" Rapunzel asked him curious.

"That's something private that I only want you to see, hope you understand Robert and Anna"

"I trust you Eugene" Anna said with a confident smile that made Eugene a little warm, he really loved Anna's kindness to him, he was like a mother to him also.

"Very well son" Robert said giving Eugene a nod, he knew that Robert trusted him and after a sceptic start he felt that they were truce. After that Eugene took Rapunzel fingers into his and went out to the carriage with her parents.

**A/N: I hope to update a little sooner than the last time but after ours tests are over we gets a lot of other homework and that stuff, but I believe that I'll upload shortly after next weekend because me and my friends are going to a football tournament so that takes the whole Sunday and Saturday is work, but hang out for more.**


	4. Chapter 4 First travelling day

**A/N: It's been a long time, I know. School just have been hard the last month and we're getting our first grades just here before December so I'm very excited.**

It was their travelling away from Corona. Rapunzel was still curious about where Eugene wanted to take her to. He tried to ignore it, but he could feel that Pascal, Max and Rapunzel were up for an answer he started to tell her the first part.

"First I want to show you some places I've been to"

"Your orphanage?"

He almost stoned at the question. "I hoped to skip it, that wasn't such a good time I had there"

"Besides I have shown you it. I meant some other kingdoms I've been to"

Rapunzel felt so excited. See other kingdoms than Corona, she had only seen one other kingdom and that was only for two days without time to explore.

"I still can't believe you ask for this. Not that I mind, but being away from the castle with you seems to remind me of the time we met" Rapunzel said with a big smile.

"Actually I don't either, but I felt that the confident was big enough that I could ask your father. I wouldn't mind if he said no, even though I prefer it this way"

After that they were silent for a moment, Eugene when noticed they were where he had planned to stop for camp. It was the same place as they camped after the escape the cave and almost drowned.

Rapunzel looked suspicious at him. He gave a grinning smile, saying "feeling familiar?"

"It does"

"It's supposed to. It's the place we camped the night that was your first outside the tower"

Rapunzel when understood and embraced Eugene hard. He almost lost all air in his lungs, but he didn't mind, just as long it was because he got a hug from Rapunzel. He always knew how to make her happy, to make her feel good the way she was, to feel special for anything but her hair, for being herself. She just loved him so much. To her, he was incredible and the whole world would have crashed down if he remained dead in her tower.

"Eugene"

He just looked at her with the same as when he went for firewood back at that time. That was clear enough to her that it meant _yes?_

"I want you to know, if you died that time in the tower that would give me some feeling of join you"

He looked very surprised by what she said and he quickly took her hands in his and looked serious at her.

"Rapunzel, believe me, I'm also very happy I survived, but let me tell you something and this is very serious. Even if I died permanently I wouldn't want you to join me, you deserve to live your life free, with or without me"

"Still being without you, without my new dream would be unbearable"

"Still, I wouldn't see my new dream, the purest and most beautiful creature on the outside and on inside, make some sort of stunt. I would still be with you, in your heart, forever, never forget that no matter what happens" Eugene said on a confessed way and made Rapunzel force the air out of his lungs one more time.

"You know that's the second time in a moment you make lose all my air?" Eugene asked in a sarcastic way

"Sorry, I just became happy knowing I have the greatest guy on earth" Rapunzel said making Eugene smile and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you so much Rapunzel, I can only say, in you I have a treasure bigger than any of those Flynnigan Rider got on his adventures. As long as you love me, I don't care what any others in the world think about me, no one in Corona can scare me from you as long as you love me" Eugene said

"I always will" she replied

"And I will always love you in return, never doubt that Blondie" Eugene said offer her into his arms. They stood close to each other and when they gave each other a soft kiss on the lips.

Maximus and Pascal looked at each other in disgust and happiness on the same time and Maximus sent a look that made Rapunzel and Eugene go into the biggest grinning, just before it ended they could barely breath, which made Max and Pascal have a laugh too. After that they went to go over and get some sleep.

Max and Pascal slept on the other side of the fire than Eugene and Rapunzel. Rapunzel became very tired, so she ended falling asleep in Eugene's strong arms as he fell asleep too. Just before he fell asleep he kissed her hair and felt home for real now, with her in his arms and soon to be her husband everything seemed perfect for him.


	5. Chapter 5 Confronts of an old comrade

**A/N: first of all, thank you to BroadwayFanGirl91, An Unknown Forgein Beauty and Disney by Alpal, for following my story and for your nice reviews. I would so wish that I could update quicker but school is so enormous intense and makes me use all my energy and now we're getting Christmas holidays the 21****st**** December to the start of January so I'll try to update more quicker there.**

Rapunzel woke up, finding herself protected in Eugene's arms. It felt so great to know that he would be around with her forever, she were still getting use to the idea of their marriage. It surely had been the beginning of her life when she met him, truly as Flynn Rider in the beginning, but now she was in love with the wonderful man named Eugene Fitzherbert and not Flynn Rider. Even though Flynn Rider and Eugene Fitzherbert was the same person, she saw difference between Flynn and Eugene that wasn't the name.

Eugene was sleeping like a stone, or so thought Rapunzel as he suddenly woke up, offering a smile to the girl of his dreams.

But it changed to concern fast as he saw a sigh of relief. She really hoped he didn't notice, but now she knew she needed to try to make see beyond it, she didn't want any sort of worry now that they finally were alone.

But when he asked "What's the matter Blondie?"

"Nothing big" she answered, trying make eyes to make him forget, but for the first time he saw pass them.

"This time those eyes ain't gonna get me. Tell me what's wrong" Eugene asked a little stonely.

"Please tell me what's wrong"

"I just had a dream that was close turning very dramatic. But it didn't, still it scared me a little"

Eugene looked away while rolling his eyes shortly before knowing what to say. "Normally I don't like to get awaked" said with comic sarcastic tone, made Rapunzel smile and continued. "But if something or someone makes you uncomfortable you can wake me anytime love" Eugene said kissing her forehead, Rapunzel took him by surprise and kissed him on the lips. He gladly returned it.

After that they went up to get some of the food they had taken with them. Max and Pascal finally were awake. Eugene went over giving Max an apple and Pascal a grape and smiled at them "Good morning pals"

They ate their breakfast and got ready for travelling. "Max, head for the eastern kingdom" Eugene said as he and Rapunzel said in his saddle. Max turned over and gave him a smile, nodded and galloped slowly towards the eastern kingdom. It was well known for the spicy meals, but also for great chocolate. Max got them there in no time, compared to others horses. When they reached the kingdom it was 2:15 p.m. and they have travelled for likely three hours. Eugene went over and bought some apples for Max while they walked out, looking for a place for lunch and for a place to sleep in the night.

They found this little pub that Rapunzel pointed out to look a lot like the Snuggly Duckling, the big difference from the outside was to see that this joint only had three stars, compared to the five the Snuggly Duckling got, they both loved the pub so they decided to try one of the restaurants a little longer down the street.

They had a real great time just until they were leaving the restaurant after paying when one of Eugene's old companions of crime saw him and didn't seem very delighted to see him.

"I'm gonna give you Rider!"

Eugene's quickly took Rapunzel's hand and rushed out where he saw Max close to their hotel.

"Run Rapunzel! Run to safety!" Eugene harshly ordered. She didn't take that well.

"Don't leave me Eugene" Rapunzel seemed quite scared.

"I don't want you to get involved in this. I'll a way to escape" he kissed her cheek and went away so fast that they men who chased him almost lost him of sight. Maximus had watched it all and went over to Rapunzel to make sure that she didn't get hurt. He loved her so much and since he started to see through Eugene's past as Flynn Rider, he really liked him too, they had gone very well since he helped Eugene bust out of prison and helped him get Rapunzel back to the kingdom and her real parents.

Eugene ran fast, so fast he couldn't remember that he did this since he and the Stabbington Brothers ran away from the Guards after stealing the crown. He felt like his lungs were all out of air, but he knew he could be in big trouble if they caught him. He got the scary thought of never see Rapunzel and don't get to marry her if he got caught because he could see it in the eyes of the man named Nico.

"Come out and show yourself Rider, I though you couldn't stay so cowardly for the rest of your life!"

"Stop it Rico. What do you want?"

"Show yourself and I'll tell you everything"

Eugene stepped out, he needed to be sure that he wasn't after Rapunzel or anything.

"I want to know if you're ever gonna pay the debt you have to me"

"I hardly remember what I owe you, had a lot to think of since that time"

"If you don't pay those 20 000 gold coins when I'm gonna take a bigger treasure from you like your girl"

"If you touch her, I'll personally find you and murder you and drop you into a river"

The conversation took a turn as Rico didn't catch. "I have one thing to offer you"

"What's that?"

"One-way-ticket to the jail"

Yeah right, like you're gonna beat me physically"

"Behind you"

As soon as Eugene said that Max turned his frying pan into the face of him and got unconscious at the slight touch of the pan to his head. He tight him well to a tree and went out to get some guards. Rico was a very wanted man, but likely the Stabbington Brothers; he had a great physic and was big and strong. They found the guards and took them to the still unconscious figure of Rico who got chained up and surrounded by five well-armed guards.

"Thanks mister Fitzherbert, you done this kingdom a huge favour"

Max and Eugene exchanged looks and when he said "You're welcome sir"

They went back to the hotel. Eugene couldn't wait to see Rapunzel and make her feel relaxed and calm because he could feel it in the air that she was quite low right now on comfort.

He was about to walk into the hotel when he stopped to look at Max. "Thanks a lot pal, I promise to give some extra apples for this boy" Eugene smiled and scratched him under his chin. Maximus sounded like he enjoyed and he gave a smile and nod of confidence when he was about to walk into the hotel. Eugene nodded back.

He walked into the hotel; the men recognized him and showed up to his room.

**Extra note: I decided to put a little drama into this chapter, this is a story of love, but the movie Tangled is that too, but there is a lot of drama and that works just fine. Rico was a sudden idea I got. Hope you'll like it because I can't promise update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6 Reliefs and promises

Rapunzel was just on her way to get down, seeing if Eugene had returned. She started to fear the worst; she had seen the size of the man. He reminded of Vladimir from the Snuggly Duckling the time he smashed the door asked if Eugene was the man on the wanted-poster on the door.

She just put her hand on the doorknob as it turned around, she so desperately hoped it was Eugene; she became a little disappointed when she saw one of the staff, but it changed as he spoke.

"There's a man wanting to see you outside"

She nodded and he left the room as she sat and thought for a moment if it was Eugene or the man that chased him into the forest. She decided to go and confront the person if it wasn't Eugene, she brought a frying pan and Pascal so she wasn't so scared.

As she stepped outside the door she literally dropped her frying pan. It was Eugene. Safe and sound. With Maximus. She raced to him embracing him so hard, he almost lost all air.

"Eugene!" she exploded.

"Don't worry, I'm all right Blondie" he put his chin on the top on her hair as she rested her head on his chest. It felt so nice to hold her in his arms, he always thought back to that time in the tower where she embraced him just before their first kiss.

"I feared he had done horrible things to you"

"If it wasn't for Max here he might had" Eugene said. He saw Rapunzel's look of worry and he tried to make her better again. "At least I'm glad he didn't touch you at all, as long as you're safe when I'm don't care if I'm beaten to the ground"

"Don't say that Eugene. I wouldn't know what to do if that happened. I can't bear the feeling or imagination of a life without you"

Eugene a small sigh and smiled. "You don't have to Rapunzel. We are getting married soon and when I'll be yours forever, princess or not"

That confession made Rapunzel feel like the happiest and luckiest girl in Corona, more than she already was. They embraced again and went inside the hotel going straight up to their room.

Eugene said he was going down to give Max some apples, Rapunzel nodded and when he left outside where he took Max to a little spot to sleep. He smiled happy at Eugene. "Thanks Max". Max nodded and when Eugene showed him the sack with apples he became overjoyed and took one after another. "Sleep well my friend" Eugene said and went up to his Rapunzel and their room.

That night Rapunzel felt asleep into his arms and didn't want to let go. Eugene felt as the happiest man on earth and found a comfortable sleeping position. After that, he and Rapunzel felt asleep. He when got a nightmare of that would have happened if he had died that day in the tower. It wasn't very nice. He saw Rapunzel as a spirit, heartbroken and out of control to think rational.

He woke up and sighed many times fast. He managed to get Rapunzel losing her grip on him, so he went outside their little balcony to get some fresh air and get loose of his nightmare so he could get back to sleep. He looked back at Rapunzel who was still asleep, or so he thought. She woke up and looked on him with a worried look.

"Is… Everything okay Eugene?" Rapunzel asked

"Well, I'm fine. Just.. I mean, I" Eugene said, trying to find the right answer

"Come on Eugene, don't shut me out" Rapunzel said in a begging voice.

"I don't want to give you more worries after what happened earlier"

Rapunzel gave a look that made Eugene give up and tell her about his bad dream, even though he didn't like to do it.

"I just had a nightmare, where made one heck of a stunt and I died back in your tower" he said fast because he didn't like to get it out and he hoped she would miss it. But she didn't.

"Oh dearest Eugene. Is it because what I said earlier?"

"Yes"

"Don't feel sorry for that"

Rapunzel did all to comfort him, she could feel his gratitude, but he stood up and confessed and asked her at the same time.

"Thanks for all Rapunzel, but please promise me one thing." "Promise that you, no matter what happens to me, won't make my nightmare become real" he said and hold her shoulder so she couldn't help but looking into his eyes and see the seriousness in his eyes. She thought for a moment and answered confident "Promised Eugene"

He let out a sigh of relief, got inside and together they went back to sleep, just in the positions as before.

Now there was no one of them who had trouble sleeping, Rapunzel shot one short though back to Corona, to her parents. Thankfully they knew that she was safe with Eugene.

The next morning they were waked up by a message deliverer who had a letter sent by Rapunzel's parents. She desperately wanted to see what stood in it, but to Eugene's big surprise, she asked if he would read it to her. He nodded, took the letter and started to read it.

_Dear Rapunzel and dear Eugene_

_We hoped you are doing well. We miss you both back here at the castle, but at least we trust you, Eugene, to take good care of our daughter._

_We hope you're getting started your wedding plans, we and the staff can't wait to get it started. Please come back soon._

_We love you two as daughter and son_

_Sincerely, King Robert and Queen Anna._

Eugene gave a little smile and Rapunzel took and read the note an extra time to be sure and when she realised, they haven't started the wedding plans yet.

"Isn't it time to get started Eugene?"

"How about some breakfast first?" Eugene giving a glimmer.

"Sounds great, let's check on Max too"

"Sure"

After that, they went out to see how Max have been, he smiled at the sight of Eugene and Rapunzel. They smiled back, gave him more apples and went inside for their own breakfast as Pascal joined Max for some fruit as Max gladly shared with his reptile friend.


	7. Chapter 7 Another day of adventure

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all of you **** Hope you enjoy the holiday just as much as I do. Hope you'll share it with the ones you love as I and I hope the best for all of you who read and review and also you who just read. Hope you'll notice my Christmas-one-shot and read it, it was a sudden idea I got after I wanted to make a story for Christmas.**

Eugene and Rapunzel sat and got their breakfast after getting some food for Max and Pascal who treated themselves outside the hotel. They were quite happy that the ruffian, Rico, had been thrown to jail and there was a different court system in this kingdom than in Corona, that meant that they didn't needed to fear for witnessing because of Rico's long crime history meant that he gone straight to jail. They've sat in a little of a silence since they started to eat, that was just Rapunzel broke the silence.

"Eugene?"

"Yes Blondie?"

"You should know how frightened I was when he chased you" Rapunzel said in a voice that sounded like she was close crying. Eugene quickly noticed, freed himself from his breakfast and raised from his chair walking over to his new dream.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, but you're missing one thing"

"What?"

"I'm here and no harm is done on me. Thankfully, I was the one he was after, I mean, I could never forgive myself if any of my old thefts got on you to get to me"

"Eugene-" Rapunzel said, but was cut off by Eugene.

"I promise you that will never happen, I love you too much to let that happen" Eugene said so seriously that it almost broke Rapunzel emotional.

"You're fantastic Eugene! I couldn't imagine a better husband than you and how I love you"

"Love you too Rapunzel" Eugene said happy as he felt the arms squeezing around him.

They went up to their room to make sure that they were ready for leaving; today they were going to their next destination. It was a little village on the other side of Corona from this kingdom.

Eugene went out to get Max ready after he had brought down their lockage. He had already paid the day they arrived so they were whole set and ready to go.

"We're ready Max. Are you?"

Max smiled and nodded, Eugene nodded back and sat on the small carriage and put on the lockage and went inside to pick up Rapunzel. But before that, he turned back to Max.

"Thank you for safeing my skin for the second time, Max. You should know how much I and Rapunzel appreciate you and I promise you buddy when we come back to Corona, you're gonna be rewarded" Eugene said offering Max two apples. Max smiled and gave a look that almost said. _You're welcome buddy and thanks_.

Rapunzel and Eugene got into the carriage and Max walked slowly towards their next target. Eugene had told him and made sure that Max knew where to go, since he and the captain had gone to special mission in others kingdoms before he knew that place. Eugene saw Rapunzel relaxed for the first time since the restaurant and laid back, relieved.

"You seem so happy Eugene" Rapunzel said. He took his eyes over to her and answered after a small chuckle.

"I got you to thank for that" he answered. Rapunzel saw curious at him and asked "me?"

"I haven't seen you so relaxed since before that on the restaurant, that's lovely, nice even"

Rapunzel laid her head aside his arm and felt his hand on her other shoulder.

"How about we got planned some of that wedding?" Eugene suddenly asked after a few minutes of silence and Rapunzel had taken herself away from him.

"Good you mentioned it" Rapunzel said and when they started to flow out with ideas. Eugene let Rapunzel come up with the ideas and when he said what he thought.

They talked and talked and they already gone through most of it on their travel to the next Kingdom.

"I think it's enough planning for today, your thought?" Eugene asked as they've talked wedding-plans for most like two – or three hours.

"I guess you're right, shouldn't we find a place to sleep?" Rapunzel agreed and when asked.

"Yeah" Eugene agreed that it was best that they found a place before sunset, they also needed to find some food, not only for themselves, but also for Max and Pascal. Pascal was starting to get a little grumpy, Rapunzel knew that was when he got hungry for real. Eugene meant that he always was, but Rapunzel told him that was to get him away from that kind of mood that made him eat so often. Eugene knew that she knew him much better so he didn't turn any further comment on that.

Eugene quickly spotted a nice place, the room was great and the price was even better. They've stayed for only two hours when they was about to go outside and get something to eat when someone knocked on the door. Rapunzel went over and opened the door, seeing a girl with blue eyes, hair on the length of Rapunzel's mother and with the same blonde colour as she had once, standing angry in the door.

"Rapunzel, who is it?" Eugene asked from the bathroom, but before Rapunzel could answer, she was dragged outside; Eugene noticed something mysterious sounds and went over towards the door to see for himself, when he saw Rapunzel was gone.

He ran fast out of his room, not caring about locking the door with all their values, he needed to find out what was happening.

He ran over to the reception asked if he had seen a girl with brown hair and green eyes, just passing by.

"We have a lot of those passing by" he said a little arrogant, that made Eugene furious and he gripped him by the scarf and shouted into his face

"Tell me now! Did you see a girl like this just passing by!" showing him a picture of Rapunzel.

"She was dragged out of a girl with blonde hair to the middle of her bag and she had blue eyes" he said so scared that it reminded him of the Stabbington Brother the day inside the gallows on his way to the noose.

"Thanks and sorry that we needed this" Eugene said and when smashed through the door, obsessed finding Rapunzel and getting her back.

**Extra note: know it's getting a little dramatic, but I hoped that will make people keep following, wanna thank you all for the reviews I got and I hope you all had a Merry Christmas ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Another day of drama

**A/N: It seems like I got three followers in BroadwayFanGirl91, Disney by Alpal and susan friedman, thank you so much, all your compliments only encourage me to write more, it's nice knowing that someone enjoys my stories. Sorry for not reply on the reviews for chapter 7, but they've for some recent I don't know not been reply able and they don't stay in the overview where you can see all reviews, but please review again anyway, I can see them on my mail and the encouragement of them are enormous! Love you for it!**

Eugene went outside. There was no sign of Rapunzel, worst of all; Maximus was tied up to a tree so he couldn't follow. He quickly searched for a knife, when he remembered that he had got one from King Robert and it was fortunately tied to his belt, he took it up and walked over to Maximus. He was scared and struggled a lot.

"Easy Max, I'm not gonna hurt you pal. Just hold still and you'll be free in no time" Eugene gently placed his hand on Max's side and ran his down and up to calm down the horse. When he searched around the ropes to see if there was any place it was able to tight up, but the lumps from the ropes was smartly tight together in a big lump that was impossible to get up, it would only tight the ropes around Max's neck and block his way of breath.

He took out the dagger and inside between Max's neck and the rope. "Close your eyes body and don't move" he ordered Max. When he got through the rope it released him so much that Max could off the rest of the ropes himself. Now they were in a hurry, the immediately started looking for clues to find Rapunzel, they both knew Eugene would be charged back in Corona, if they ever got the news about this or anything happened to Rapunzel, which would mean a one way trip to the noose.

They searched and searched and it started to seem a little hopeless, until.

Max sniffed and found the smell of hair, Rapunzel's hair. They found a little lock of hair; Eugene instantly knew it was hers.

"Now we are getting somewhere, Max, that's great" Eugene smiled at the horse that smiled back. They also found a drop of blood that could be another clue. "Maybe she got a cut on her foot" Max nodded. They both knew Rapunzel often refused wearing shoes and in a wood there was a little of little sticks that could give a small cut in her tiny skin.

It only got better when they heard a shout, it wasn't Rapunzel, but Eugene seemed to have heard that voice before. He thought to himself and suddenly, like a light from a clear sky, it shot him. It must be one of his old ladies. But not just any of them, she had visited him once at the orphanage, they started getting an affair when he was 24 years old, exact two years before he met Rapunzel for the first time.

"Please let it not be Britney, please" Eugene mumbled to himself, Max looked curious on him, awaiting an answer.

"An old girl I knew some years ago. Hurry up Max! I doubt she'll be merciful to Rapunzel" as Max heard that he sprinted against the sounds they heard from the arguing girls, seems like Rapunzel struggled a lot.

Eugene jumped off Max and ran over and shouted. "Let go of her, Britney! Now!"

"Why should I do that Flynn, or do you prefer Eugene?" Britney asked annoying.

"My name is Eugene Fitzherbert, Flynn Rider is my past and he's dead" Eugene said with a mix of fear and anger in his voice.

"You loved me"

"I played Flynn Rider like I did with so many women, that women you've taken is the only one I've ever loved for real" Eugene said quickly in defence. Those words melted Rapunzel's heart and how she wished she was free of Britney's grip, because how much she wanted to hug and kiss him.

"Because she's a princess"

"I loved her before I knew that" That answer from Eugene made Rapunzel happier than ever, she knew for real he was the one and only for her.

"Let her go or I'll force you" and called Max to him. At the same time she saw the palace horse, she lost focus and Eugene in one and the same move, he collapsed Britney to the ground and got Rapunzel released and ordered Max and Pascal to help her away. Max ran as fast as he could and Pascal got ordered by Rapunzel to stay and help Eugene as good as he could. Pascal ran over jumped onto Eugene's shoulder. He stood up after taken so hard into her that she didn't stand up herself.

"I'm sorry for needing to do that, but you gave me no choice" Eugene said, not feeling sorry for his actions. He walked over to her.

"Would check her out Pascal?" Eugene asked the chameleon. Pascal instantly jumped down searching her and trying to see if she would move. Pascal shook his head to confirm that she wouldn't move in a while.

"Very well Pascal, let's go find Rapunzel and Max, I don't want to make her worried again, she need to relax a little". Pascal nodded in agreement. They slowly walked away from Britney's unconscious body, or so they though she was.

She got up on one arm and got her knees planted to the ground and gripped her own dagger and threw it with a high perfection and speed. It hit right in his arm and hurt like hell.

But he bid into him and ran away as fast as he could and shouted "Guards! Help me!"

There were guards soon and he led them to Britney after showing them the knife in his arm. Some of the guards took her with them; the other guards escorted Eugene back to the hotel and got sent out for a doctor. Rapunzel hugged him, but released him as he let a shout of pain and took out the knife of his arm. He had only seen Rapunzel like that one time before, it was a strange mix of anger and fear that reminded him of the time when Gothel stabbed him back in the tower and tried to drag her away.

"Eugene, did she do it?"

"Yes, but the guards have taken her away, but what happened?"

"I don't know, I opened the door and she gave me an angry look and just dragged me away"

Eugene lay himself down on the bed and put his head deep into a pillow and laid like a sorry boy. Rapunzel sat at his side fast.

"What's wrong Eugene?"

"I just hate myself"

"Don't say that"

"This is the second time on this trip and the third time that you almost get hurt because of Flynn Rider or me"

"That doesn't mean I love you less"

"Still my past should be hanged out on me and only me, especially not you"

Rapunzel embraced him comfort and felt real sadness, but suddenly he fainted after the loss of blood.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel shouted in the same moment as the doctor arrived. He got some guards to escort Rapunzel out of her room and she was afraid that this time there was nothing to do to save Eugene. She didn't have magic back in her tears, that was an ended chapter and there surely was short time. After a little time the doctor came out and Rapunzel sprinted over to found out status on Eugene. The doctor told her that he needed to rest, he wasn't in deathly danger, but he needed to find some extra blood from a donor.


	9. Chapter 9 Trip to another castle

**A/N: I know the last chapters hadn't been up to the rating, but I promise it will soon turn out better ;) **

She ordered the doctor to test her. If she had same blood type as Eugene, when she could get him 100 percent out of harm's way.

"Test me doctor" Rapunzel ordered.

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked and told her that she needed to be absolutely sure because blood isn't something to play with.

"He's my love and I'll do it if it's possible"

"When I'll use your blood if it the same type, but only if it the absolutely same type"

Rapunzel as the doctor tested her blood. It was positive and she could give it to Eugene.

"Take what's necessary"

He took three times with a little bottle, it wasn't so she didn't lose too but it was still enough get out of his unconsciousness.

Eugene got quite a shock as Rapunzel flew over him and put her arms around his neck, he gladly welcomed her embrace but when the doctor told him to rest and get his body to get the blood around the body by a good walk, but sleep a little before just in case he would become unconscious again.

Rapunzel walked out the bedroom along with the doctor and gave a hug.

"Thanks so much, I don't know what to do without him. Come to Corona some day and I'll have a reward for you"

"I'm honoured your highness, he knew about the lost princess and her return, but I'm just doing my job"

"Still, to do something for the royals do that you should get a reward"

"We'll see. Get me over again if something unusual happens to him" He said and bowed, received a nod from Rapunzel and walked outside on the street again.

Two hours later, Eugene woke up from his sleep and got down to find Rapunzel and get that walk the doctor ordered him to.

"Rapunzel?" he called looking around the room as he saw she was outside with Max, he silently sneaked up and hid to hear Rapunzel's confess to Max.

"How I can't wait for him to wake up. I just can't have the feeling of he's dying again. I love him too much for that and a better man doesn't exist"

Those words almost cracked Eugene emotional. Flynn Rider didn't care about such words because he felt way about himself, but he was nothing like Eugene Fitzherbert. Those words meant something for Eugene Fitzherbert, at least when they came from Rapunzel.

"Dying is overstatement it" Eugene said as both Max, Pascal and Rapunzel on the same time got a shock, seeing Eugene standing there, Max and Rapunzel with Pascal on her shoulder sprinted over to Eugene and saw he was fit just like the time her tear away the wound, like that time he got a scar on his arm, fortunately, he lived and the scar didn't mind him that much, of course it would be nice if it wasn't there but when he again had a memory of good he was of avoiding death. At least it was that worth, he thought to himself.

After a little while, they sat in their room and there was another knock on the door. They were a little scared, but Eugene went over and opened the door having a knife in his pocket, just to be prepared. It was a guard. He simply asked if he could come in and Eugene let him in and offered a chair.

"What can we do for you sir?" Eugene asked the guard.

"I have some question for you Mr Fitzherbert" the guard told him. Rapunzel and Eugene exchanged looks and when Eugene left the room along with the guard.

"What is it? I haven't done any crime since I was known as Flynn Rider" Eugene told the guard, who seemed a little shocked that Eugene could be the notorious Flynn Rider.

"That has nothing to do with why I'm here" the guard said in a very serious tone that made Eugene a little surprised, but also a little curious.

"King André of this kingdom sent me for you, he wants some questioning about your episode with the Britney-girl, I think there might gonna be a trial or something like that"

"I'll come in just a minute. I just need to explain the situation to my future wife, please"

"Very well"

When Eugene went in to Rapunzel and was in front of the hard situation of convincing her not to fear for a guard escorting him to the castle of the kingdom, not for a crime, but for an interrogation of sort.

"I have to go for a while Blondie" Eugene just finished as Rapunzel ran to him and embraced him so hard, he hardly couldn't breathe.

"Eugene, I won't let them take you. not so close to our wedding"

"Rapunzel, I'm not gonna be taken in. I'm just going to talk with their king about what happened in the forest with Britney"

Eugene gave Rapunzel a look that made some sort of reassurance to her, because suddenly she let go of him and let him go along with the one guard who waited outside their room.

"Sorry it took a little long, she's sometimes very protective to me" Eugene apologized to the guard and explained to him, hoping so deeply he would understand.

"My wife is often so that to me, so no problem, but let's get you to King André"

Eugene nodded and started to walk aside the guard, he actually liked that guard better than most of the guards back in Corona, of course there he had a reputation as Flynn Rider, he also had in this kingdom, but nothing compared to the guards in Corona, especially to the Captain, which he hoped would stop for good when he married Rapunzel.

After a good and fresh walk, they arrived. King André was a tall guy with a moustache that reminded him of the Captain and the beard he had himself on the chin. He wasn't fully fit or fully fat, but a well mix even though Eugene preferred to be well muscled. Eugene bowed respectfully as he did a long time to King Robert until he asked Eugene to drop the formalities and act a little more cool, he started to see Robert and Anna as the mother and father, he so desperately hoped would come and remove him from the orphanage all those years, but never came. He had always liked Robert and Anna that was so kind to him for bringing Rapunzel back to them.

"It's an honour to meet you your highness"

"Thanks, you too. Do you prefer Rider or Fitzherbert?"

"I prefer to go by Eugene Fitzherbert now your majesty. Flynn Rider is dead for good"

"Very well when Mr Fitzherbert. Let's get to the integration room and get it over with"

Eugene nodded by that and followed King André, they sat them with three guards into a room with some chairs and one table with some small refreshments. He only thought about Rapunzel and get back to her, because he had the feeling that she was a little worried about him.

"Your majesty?" Eugene asked.

"Yes Mr Fitzherbert?" King André asked back and excited awaiting Eugene's question.

"How long do you think this will take? My girl is waiting for me and she always get worried when I'm out to long at the time, especially in a different castle"

King André hesitated and sighed as Eugene awaited answer with a slight fear that it was stupid to rush on the king, but when he opened his mouth.

**Here the chapter ends; I hope have finished before the weekend. I'm glad that it's New Year, it's a new start for me and I have plans to get in shape and hopefully make some new stories that will score more reviews than I had until now. Until next time, folks.**


	10. Chapter 10 Trial and home trip

**A/N: I know chapter 9 ended a little suddenly, but it was on purpose, I felt it might be able to get a little more exciting in the right way from the ratings to the story. I have to say I'm little proud to have reach 10 chapters in the story as the first one with so many chapters and no chapters under 1000 words (know A/N's are counting too, but still)**

"Don't be worried today Mr Fitzherbert. This part is the easy one, it first gets hard when we reach the court."

"Court!" Eugene asked shocked knowing that he had done nothing wrong and he had a scar and a doctor to prove him innocent.

"You're not charged, but in this kingdom we fight crime with victims as witnesses, so I need you, the doctor who cured you and princess Rapunzel to be in the court if your story confirms the rumours"

"Very well, where do you want me to start?" Eugene asked, feeling comfort knowing clearly how the situation was and for the first time when there was something with crime, he wasn't the charged one, even though he was still Flynn Rider to some persons POV.

"But maybe I should let you hear the rumours first?" King André offered. Eugene didn't wanna cheat the king, but consider the situation and did all to make sure it didn't change.

"When you can't be sure I don't fabricate a story" Eugene said. The king nodded and gave a look that said he was ready for Eugene's story.

"It started back at our hotel" Eugene started and continued and when he came to the part where he got the dagger in his arm, King André stopped him, he had heard what he needed and he had a look that said how satisfied he was. When, he ordered his captain to come in at once.

"Yes your majesty?" the captain said standing kind of the same way the captain did in Corona when he stood in front of King Robert.

"Call the council in for a trail tomorrow against the girl you got in earlier the day"

"The one with blonde hair?"

He looked over at Eugene who nodded and when the captain bowed respectfully

"As you wish your highness" and with those words, the captain stood up, gave a nod and left the room.

"Mr Fitzherbert, I need you and princess Rapunzel to be there tomorrow and confirm the story with the other witnesses I've brought in. I want crime stopped and to do that I need criminals stopped and punished. I'll have my captain to pick up at your hotel"

"Very well sire" Eugene nodded and knew he had to do it before they could leave the kingdom and head back to Corona, they had a lot of travel and there wasn't much time left so they needed to get back and after all, they've planned most if already, as they agreed to let Anna and Robert in over the wedding.

"You're free to go. Guards, take him back to his hotel"

"It's not necessary to give me an escort; I'll prefer to go myself, if it's okay with your highness"

"If that's your wish, very well" The King nodded and gave sign that told the guards to let him go by himself as he noticed when he had gone through three doors and no one followed him.

When he got back, Rapunzel flew over him and crashed them both to the floor. She seemed to have been worried and Eugene knew he had to tell her about the trail next day, but not making her more upset than she already was.

Rapunzel, sit down, I have important things to tell you" Eugene said and got her a chair and placed himself on a bed beside her.

"Please Eugene, I can't bear to lo-", Rapunzel, but was caught off by Eugene's finger pressed against her lips.

"Just listen to me and don't interrupt, okay" Rapunzel nodded and Eugene was ready to start his short breathing.

"There's a trail in the kingdom tomorrow and we are both to attend. I'm not the charged nor suspected for anything, we'll have to witness against Britney along with the citizens that the King had called which I don't know who is, after that we'll head back to Corona and get ready for the wedding. Even though, she's an old girlfriend of mine, I want her punished for what she did; it reminds me of Gothel if I must say it"

"Very well. It's just good to hear you're out of harm's way and we can get back together soon"

"Yes, it's really nice to be pardoned, and I got you and your parents to thank for that I haven't been taken in or attempted by a single guard on our way through all those kingdoms"

Then their lips met in a passionate kiss and they got ready to go find a place to eat, when they again were met by the same guard that escorted Eugene in the first place. He looked little curios of why he already had shown up. But he easy got over and talked with the guard

"Good evening sir. What can I do for you?" Eugene gestured and asked.

"King André wants you and princess Rapunzel to join him for dinner"

"How can we refuse such an offer?" Eugene questioned as he almost said _of course we_'_ll join him_.

"Splendid. Follow me sir"

So Rapunzel grabbed Eugene's hand and walked aside up to the castle that wasn't very different decorated as the castle in Corona, both on the inside and outside.

As they stepped inside, there was already seated up for the trail and they were shown to their seats and awaited the start of the trail, and more the end so they could return to Corona. Not many minutes after they sat onto their seat, Britney came into the room, escorted by twice as many guards as Eugene was escorted by when he was on his way to the gallows before he saved Rapunzel. King André spoke as the trail began.

"This court on the charged, Britney Umbridge, begins leaded by King André Anderson. The charged is accused for an assault attempt on Princess Rapunzel of Corona and Eugene Fitzherbert" when he looked down at Britney "Do you deny this charge?"

"No, but-" before she could go on, she was interrupted.

"When I'm asked the victims of this event, do you have any to add to this court?"

Rapunzel shook her head, as Eugene stood up and looked first at Britney and when at the court men.

"I don't deny that I had an affair with this lady once, but after what happened you'll have to know that I want her to have the punishment you right find for her"

Britney looked shocked at Eugene, he looked ice cold on her and when he sat down again and awaited a sentence.

After short moments of close whispering between the courts men, they finally came out and got out the decision.

"We hereby charge Britney Umbridge to death for assault attempt on royal family, all appeals denied, this court is dismissed" King André smashed his hammer into the table and as soon as that, five guards came and took her away, Britney reached out for Eugene as he turned his back to her.

Eugene and Rapunzel left just as Britney was dragged away and after they feted Max, Eugene grabbed their bags and Rapunzel took Pascal into the carriage and they went back to Corona.

It was a long trip and they were silence most of the way until it was broken.

"Don't you feel any bad for her?"

"Not at all, she could have killed you; beside I never love for real"

"Still"

"It's over. I said that it was up to them to give her the right punishment and the laws isn't the same in all kingdoms"

Rapunzel felt that Eugene was a little careless about and she didn't like, but that about death she didn't understand after seeing Eugene die, she even didn't like to see the Stabbington Brothers being hanged back in Corona. Eugene when put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you don't understand death that much, but there's nothing we can do about, so let's put it behind us"

Rapunzel nodded and after ten more minutes they were back in Corona and was welcomed with a warm family hug for four persons. Then they went up to their room and have the last off-time before the planning's were starting for real.

**Extra note: I know it's a little late update, but school start has been hard and my job took a lot of my time Thursday so I didn't reach to get out before now. The wedding day is close in this story and I got a little inspiration after seeing a clip from Tangled Ever After on YouTube. You should check it. Hope you'll review. See your, take care until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11 Last talk and preparation

**A/N: Back again and I hope soon to have completed the story. We're really getting close to the wedding day, but I can't say how many chapters there will be yet.**

They went down to have dinner with King Robert and Queen Anna, Rapunzel missed them a lot after all that time away from them, and it was the first time she was away from them since she was kidnapped, she hadn't gone off from the castle since her return.

"I guess you've missed them a little?" Eugene said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Yes"

"It's okay sweetie. You only known them for short time of your life, it is understandable"

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Eugene's neck and felt his arms around her as they met each other in a hug.

"Thanks for everything on the trip Eugene" Rapunzel said kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm one who should be thanking you for saving my life once again" Eugene planting a kiss on her forehead as a little payback for her cheek kiss. It was very nice to be back in Corona, they both thought so and as they were finished, they went down to the dining hall. Rapunzel was embraced by both of her parents as Eugene smiled and went to exchange handshake with Rapunzel's parents as they both wrapped him in to a hug.

"Please, Eugene, we talked about that. You don't need these formalities with us anymore"

"Sorry, I forgot" Eugene said and smiled at King Robert and Queen Anna and then they all sat down and over dinner they ended fixing all the parts that Eugene and Rapunzel waited discuss to their return and now everything was ready for the wedding, at least most of it.

Later that night Eugene went out for being a few moments along and as he was about to went back to Rapunzel, he was met by a very special person. Queen Anna. Eugene was very surprised to see Anna come to him by himself and not sending a guard, but that was the way he preferred.

"Good to see you Anna" Eugene said warmly as Anna embraced him. He always felt that Anna had accepted him since he brought Rapunzel back.

"You too Eugene" Anna smiled at him as he smiled back she spoke "You know when you and Rapunzel are married, I'll love to call you son, you can call me mother if you want to"

Eugene felt very touched by the gesture, it was really something that meant the world to him that Robert and Anna liked him, it would be hard with his past to have a relationship and don't fuck it up if it didn't work out with her parents.

"I gotta admit, I'm happy for the gesture, but I'm an orphan and I've always been"

"I know and it's not fair for you, but will come with me? I wanna talk to you alone"

"Sure"

As they reached Queen Anna's private room, which Eugene had never been into before, he was wondering what was going on. They entered the room and Queen Anna offered Eugene a seat.

"Well Eugene, how long do you wanna wait for your wedding day? We can fix it so quickly that it could be tomorrow" Eugene stood and though for a moment of what to answer.

"Well. I have a feeling that both Rapunzel and I want it to be soon" Eugene answered confidently. Queen Anna smiled at him, the man she saw as her own son, soon becoming son-in-law.

"Very well. We can make be in three days if you're ready for that"

"Maybe we should go ask Rapunzel?" Eugene suggested, Queen Anna nodded and they left the Queen's private room to go and ask Rapunzel, they were both pretty sure of the answer, but still. They quickly reached the door for Rapunzel and Eugene's room and knocked and were met by a shout _come in_.

"Rapunzel, there's something your mother wanna ask you about on behalf of the wedding" Eugene said, looked over at the Queen and sat next to Rapunzel, holding her hand and smiled confident to her.

"How soon do you want the wedding to be?" Anna asked.

"As soon as possible" Rapunzel said. Anna and Eugene exchanged looks as they got the answer they expected.

"When we'll start the things first thing in the morning" Anna said, before walking out of the door she looked back and smiled "goodnight you two"

"Goodnight mom" Rapunzel answered back.

"Goodnight Anna" Eugene said, as Rapunzel looked happy at Eugene and gave him a smile and so they went to bed.

"Goodnight my new dream" Eugene said, kissing Rapunzel's forehead.

"Goodnight my last dream" Rapunzel said and met Eugene's lips before they felt asleep with Rapunzel lying on Eugene's chest.

It didn't feel very long time before it was morning and already most of their plans was filled out and Gunther was at the castle to help with the decoration. They have placed the piano and received the news that Hook Hand would be there to play and they have invited all the Pub Thugs to attend the wedding. Eugene had found his best man and Rapunzel and Eugene actually only needed their wedding suits before it could start. They met King Robert and Queen Anna for breakfast and they only talked about the wedding.

"We expect to have the wedding ready for the day after tomorrow"

Eugene and Rapunzel looked happy at each other, knowing that they were getting closer and closer to the moment they both have been waiting for.

As soon as the breakfast was finished, Eugene and Rapunzel got each their way to get their dress ready. They were so excited that they didn't focus much on anything than each other. The day passed really fast and as they sat in their room and lay in the bed, looking at each other to see none of them was really paying attention to what they said to each other for being lost in thoughts, they met in a kiss and knew that there was only a few days before they officially husband and wife. Eugene felt that Rapunzel needed and deserved a good husband and it was a blessing that she felt he was the one. He also knew the whole kingdom wouldn't approve, but for the first time, he didn't cared at all.

Rapunzel felt that Eugene was the perfect man for her and she was so happy that it got to all this after Gothel died and after the hanging of the Stabbington Brothers there really wasn't a big threat to them. It was so nice to have this feeling of being so safe from harm.

Through the next day Rapunzel got her dress finished so as Eugene did and they didn't sleep in the same bedroom that night because that was a special law in Corona when it came to royal wedding that King Robert and Queen Anna had gone through too. Tomorrow the greatest day of both of their lives was there, a big part in the whole kingdom and there was laid up to something real big. Over the night Eugene and Rapunzel, only dreamed of stay at the alter and be pronounced by the well-known priest that King Robert had arranged for the wedding.


	12. Chapter 12 The Wedding day

**A/N: This is the thing you've been waiting for. Thanks for all the reviews, it's really nice to see my mail and see there has been reviewed on my story and I really love you for them.**

The next day all of Corona was covered by decoration for the wedding, tables with wine, wedding poster with a picture of Rapunzel and Eugene looking at each other and lots of merchandise. The wedding was supposed to be in the main church as King Robert and Queen Anna got married in too. Their wedding carriage was about to be finish with its decoration.

All the guests were on their seats in the church. All the Pub Thugs except Hook Hand that sat on the piano, the girls from the market place that braided Rapunzel's old blonde hair and many noble men and women.

The first music was played as Maximus brought the rings as he got the honour of being royal ring bearer and with Pascal on his head who threw flowers over the floor as he changed colour all the time so he matched the colours from the flowers.

Eugene stood at the altar, with Corona's most known priest that made Robert and Anna husband and wife at their wedding, in lovely shirt with a Corona sun on his shoulder, blue pants and black boots. All waited for one and one thing only. They waited for Rapunzel to walk along with King Robert holding her arm, too see the beauty everyone saw her as. Suddenly everyone looked at the back of the church.

Rapunzel stood there, her face covered by a shadow. Everybody looked at her with their mouths open by excitement and Eugene and the priest couldn't help but smiling. Hook hand knew it was his sign so he and his play partner started and King Robert took Rapunzel's hand under his arm and they walked up to the altar, the priest and Eugene starring at her, a real beauty, in a white dress and with a veil that reminded Eugene of her old long golden hair that he had tied up by a chair with, her crown planted on her hair over the veil.

King Robert let go of Rapunzel's hand as she walked up at the altar and stood looked at Eugene with a smile she knew wouldn't leave her lips for a while. He smiled back and thought to himself how beautiful Rapunzel was in that wedding dress. Rapunzel really liked Eugene in his shirt, it really suited him white like he always worn under his west. They were finally here, soon to be husband and wife, not to forget crown princess and prince of Corona. When the priest started his preach.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate of Rapunzel and Eugene in marriage. To hear them make a promise of living their lives together as husband and wife in everlasting piece. True love is something very fantastic and the joining of this man and this woman is no exception. The promise that you make today is to be with each other until death tear you apart"

The old priest looked over at Eugene. "When I ask you, Eugene Fitzherbert, do you take Princess Rapunzel who stands by your side to be your wedded beloved wife until apart you?"

Eugene looked confidently at the priest, looked at Rapunzel and smiled, when turned his look back to the priest. "I do"

As that Rapunzel felt happiness come up to her and she could feel that she soon needed to throw herself at Eugene and kiss him, she just loved him so much and wished that death never would tear them apart. Soon she exchanged looks with the priest and he asked his question to Rapunzel.

"Now I ask you, Princess Rapunzel, do you take Eugene Fitzherbert as stands by your side to be your wedded husband until death tears you apart?"

"I do"

The old priest finally looked over at Maximus and Pascal as both their eyes were filled with tears of happiness for Rapunzel and Eugene. Max and Eugene had since the rescue of Rapunzel got it out pretty well with each other.

"May I have the rings?"

Maximus and Pascal walked over to the couple and Pascal offered the rings that Rapunzel and Eugene took and put on their fingers, when turning to the priest.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss"

When they met each other in a kiss as the people inside the church burst out in happiness. King Robert held his arms around Queen Anna as they both felt happiness as big as when Rapunzel was born.

When, they came out and were taken to a tent where the tables were ready for the guest. Eugene and Rapunzel sat at the main table with Queen Anna and King Robert as the only ones because Eugene was an orphan.

After some talk from King Robert and Queen Anna on their gratitude for Eugene and happiness for the wedding, Eugene slammed his spoon against his glass and stood up.

"I haven't planned much of a talk, but I need to get this out" he looked at Anna, Rapunzel and Robert and when the crowd.

"You may still see me as Flynn Rider even though I prefer Eugene Fitzherbert. I have lived a false life and I hope people will forgive me someday, but at least I have the only human beautiful angel and some persons who treat me as their own son, I'm proud to could see them as my mother and father, those I never had"

Robert, Anna and Rapunzel's hearts were filled with happiness for his great words, it was a big thing to hear for them.

"Let's cheer to my beautiful wife and her lovely parents"

After a dinner and some cake, Rapunzel and Eugene got ready for their dance that was a little difficult with Rapunzel's long veil. They decided to take it off just as they danced. They danced and danced, they looked at each other with smiles on their lips the whole night and after hours of dancing and exhausted feet, they looked over the crowd and kissed. It was 4 in the night and when the most of the people had left for sleep as Rapunzel and Eugene walked up to castle along with Anna and Robert.

Now everything was perfect for all of them and they fell asleep with the feelings of completeness. Now they felt complete and knew they were meant to be together, not Gothel or the Stabbington Brothers could tear them apart again. Now they could live happily ever after, or more like, tangled ever after.

**The end. Hoped you liked the wedding, I got a lot of inspiration from Tangled Ever After. I don't owe either Tangled or Tangled ever after. That's property of Disney. See you, but don't know when because I don't have any ideas for stories right now, but believe me or not, I'll be back and until when I will follow Tangled stories and might get some inspiration there from.**


End file.
